


Please, Kitten

by steverogerswhore



Series: Steve Rogers smut [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Erogenous Zones, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Ejaculation, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve gets what he wants, Swearing, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, humping, just some filth tbh, perineal orgasm, perineum stimulation, steve rogers can be a switch... sometimes, steve rogers needs to relax, tinyyy bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerswhore/pseuds/steverogerswhore
Summary: After a long mission, Steve lets you take control of the evening and you know just what to do to make your man relax.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668028
Kudos: 100





	1. Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> 3/18/2020  
> Figured I would split this one up into 2 parts.. it may even be 3. Had to get the first part down for now. Comments are appreciated! Stay tuned for part 2, whenever I post it. Hopefully there's no big grammatical mistakes.
> 
> 3/19/2020  
> Part 2 is up! Hope you guys enjoy. Got one more planned for this lil' filthy fic. Let me know what you think!
> 
> 3/20/2020  
> And.. done! Chapter 3 is just a tad shorter than the others, but I hope it was just as good.

Steve sat on the over sized armchair that sat in the living room of your shared apartment when you walked in. You smiled seeing him fresh out of the shower, his blond hair wet and unkempt and a towel snug around his waist, hiding what was beneath. Before he could notice, you scurried into the bedroom to change. Once you were done, you strolled over and pecked his cheek, seeing what book he had his nose buried in while hiding something behind your back. 

"Hey dollface," he said, looking up into your eyes with a smile that tried to hide the tiredness you saw was there. Earlier that morning he came back from a two-week long mission and you knew what you were going to do that night, as long as he was up to it. 

"Hey Stevie," you said lovingly, taking the book from him and setting it on the end table. He watched as you swung your hips around so that you straddled his lap with your arms behind his head. 

He caught on that you were up to something and raised an eyebrow, "What are you hiding, doll?" His eyes looked you up and down noticing that you were in one of his t-shirts.

You giggled softly as you gave him a quick peck on his rough lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes.. I would very much like to know, _kitten_." His hands touched your thighs, feeling you up until they rested on your hips beneath the shirt and he felt the thin waistband of your panties. 

Whenever he called you 'kitten' you knew that was the sign that he was up for whatever you had in mind. You smiled softly and rolled your hips against his muscular thighs. 

"Don't worry.. let me take care of you, Daddy." You carefully slid off his lap and reached for his hand, wanting him to get up. He complied, eyeing you as you held something behind your back with the other. "I'm gonna make _you_ feel good, Daddy. You deserve it." You gently nudged him towards the bedroom and he obeyed. Before he reached the bed you quickly snatched the towel from around his waist and grinned cheekily as he sent a playful glare your way.

As he settled on the bed as was customary you could tell he was already getting aroused as his member twitched slightly. You checked yourself out in the full length mirror next to the dresser, purposefully arching your back and sticking your ass out so he could see the light blue lacy panties that clad your nether regions. 

With a sigh you walked over to him with an innocent smile and crawled on the bed before settling on his waist. You smirked as you brought the brand new hand cuffs out from behind your back. "You messed up the other ones last time, Daddy.. I had to get new ones." You feigned disappointment and he gave you an apologetic look. "But don't worry, these will probably feel more comfortable for you anyway."

He instinctively raised his arms so you could bind them with the handcuffs and you wiggled your hips as you placed the key on the night stand. Both of you knew that Steve could get out of them if he really wanted to; but he didn't want to. He let you have control because he needed this. 

You inspected your handiwork and once satisfied, you leaned down to kiss him, but it was not a mere peck this time. You ground your hips against him as the two of you kissed passionately. You could feel how tense his body was beneath you, but that was about to change. 

Needing to catch your breath, you raised your head and sighed. With a smirk you turned around on his lap, to which he tried to move his arms to grab your butt, momentarily forgetting that he was restrained. "Nuh uh Daddy.. I'm taking care of you tonight."

Your ass hovered just a few inches above his face and he could see and smell how wet you were. He so desperately wanted to taste you and you knew it. He gasped suddenly as you took his hardening member into your mouth without a hint. 

You hummed around his length, sending vibrations along his shaft, while working what you couldn't fit with your hands. 

"Fuck, baby girl, you have such a mouth on you..." he moaned, lightly tugging on the handcuffs that tied him to the headboard. 

The wet, dirty sounds of your spit coating his cock resonated in the room, as did his breaths that quickened. You could feel yourself getting wetter and knew he could see the growing wet spot on your panties. You supported yourself with one arm while your free hand moved to cup his balls. You fondled them gently, squeezing lightly which made his breath hitch. 

With a pop you pulled off of his now completely erect member and looked over your shoulder at him, letting him see the spit dribbling down your chin before you wiped it away. 

"Do you want to taste me, Daddy?" You lowered your ass to his chest so he could no longer see the growing wetness that hid in your panties.

"Yes, baby.. You're so wet already, let Daddy have a taste." His voice was still steady but you knew by the end of the night you would have him begging for you.

With a giggle you reached back and pulled the fabric to the side, exposing your glistening pussy to him. You couldn't help but moan as you felt his hot breath against your folds and knew what was to come. You straddled his head and sank down, squealing with delight as his tongue immediately found your clit. "Ohh! That feels so good.."

You placed your hands on his abdomen to steady yourself as you relished in the pleasure he was giving you. His tongue swirled around your exposed nub and you cried out from the sensitivity. He knew his way around your body and you were grateful for it. Moans parted your lips as you rolled your hips down against his face. A higher-pitched moan followed when you felt his tongue slip right into your pussy. 

"Yes.. yess.. oh yes, tongue fuck me Daddy, make my pussy come all over your face.." You watched as his cock twitched noticeably and leaked precum from the tip; he loved giving as much as he did receiving. 

You were already so aroused that you knew you wouldn't last long to begin with. Your thighs quivered on either side of his head as your walls began to clench around his intruding tongue. A low grumble emitted from within his chest as he ate you out, greedily lapping up all the juices that you produced. 

"Oh, Daddy! I'm coming! I'm coming!!" You cried out his name as you rolled your hips down frantically, chasing the pleasure. As your breathing quickened you sounded as if you ran a marathon. You whimpered as you felt his greedy tongue and lips capturing and tasting all of what you gave.

A few moments later you moved away and you could swear you heard him whine in protest. You turned around and kissed him roughly; you loved being able to taste yourself on his lips. 

Steve gazed up at you as you sat up on his thighs, pushing your long hair away from your face. His blue eyes were dark, his pupils dilated with lust and his skin was becoming flushed with arousal. You reached up and grasped your breasts, giving them a squeeze as you met his gaze with a sultry look. 

"Damn baby you are just so sexy.." His lips were parted slightly as you could see a few drops of your arousal clinging to his chin and you smirked.

"You're damn right I am," you teased, grinding your sensitive core down against him, making him groan. "Your cock is so hard, Daddy.. I can't wait to have it inside me. Can't wait to be filled with your cum..." 

In a flash you were off the bed and you smiled, seeing a hint of desperation in his eyes. You weren't done with him, not yet.


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally give Steve what he wants... almost.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..!" You cried out as your walls clenched tightly around the vibrating dildo inside your soaking heat. You were sitting on an armchair across the room, pushing the toy in and out of yourself. On the other side of the room, Steve was still handcuffed to the bed, looking more hungrier by the second.

Your - _his_ shirt, rather.. was on the floor somewhere but you still had your panties on, knowing exactly what your man liked to see. Unfortunately for him, you didn't have them pushed to the side. As you sat there with your legs spread wide and one hand down your underwear with the dildo, he couldn't see what he so desperately wanted to at the moment.

You turned up the intensity and screamed as your body convulsed. The orgasm was so intense that you almost squirted and were left gasping for air. His dark eyes were on you the entire time, practically turning green with envy. That was supposed to be him inside you. That was supposed to be him making you scream.. not some damn toy.

As you took a few moments to gather your breath, you could feel his eyes on you as your breasts moved with each deep breath and you smirked. Without making eye contact you reached up with both hands and toyed with your nipples. You moaned loudly from the sensitivity, but also because you wanted to make him _desperate_. Your nipples were hard and puffy from the pinching and twisting you'd done to them.

With light steps you stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. You licked your lips seeing how much pre-cum he had been leaking just from watching you. 

"Oh, Daddy.. you look so delicious." With an innocent smile you leaned over and took him into your mouth. Almost immediately he moaned with desperation. You felt the way his cock twitched as you stuffed your mouth as full as you could. 

"Shit.. oh fuck, baby girl.. that feels so good," he said with a hoarse voice. His hips bucked upwards and you fought back your gag reflex, smirking around his length as you pushed his hips back down. You sucked hard and moaned from the taste of his pre-cum that coated your tongue. He was so aroused that you knew he wasn't going to last much longer, if his noises were any indication. 

A few more sucks later and you quickly pulled off of him. His body arched off of the bed as his hips moved of their own accord, chasing the friction that was no longer there.

"Fuck.. fuck.." His voice trembled as he gasped for air. He was right on the edge but it wasn't enough. The corner of your mouth lifted as you heard him mutter, "Please..."

You watched his muscles tense then relax several times as the pleasure stabilized again and he was no longer on the verge of orgasm. Surprisingly, he had yet to break the new handcuffs, whether purposefully or not.

"Not yet, Daddy.. no, sir." You playfully wagged your finger at him as if you were scolding a child. 

You twirled around gracefully and swayed your hips as you walked over to the dresser. Glancing back at him you smirked before returning to the side of the bed. This time you had a riding crop in your hand and you swear you saw him get harder, if that was even possible. 

Humming to yourself, you placed it flat on his chest and trailed it down his body, stopping just before his happy trail ended. You could tell a shiver had gone up his spine but acted as if you didn't notice, focusing on what you were doing though you could feel his heated gaze piercing through you. 

His hands were clenched tightly as he tried to roll his hips towards the riding crop, needing any sort of friction and let out an exasperated sigh.

You continued on for a few minutes before gently swiping it over one of his nipples. He flinched and you smiled, granting yourself a look at his face. His skin was flushed, as was the rest of his body, his eyes were dark and his lips were parted. Beads of perspiration clung to his hair. There was the needy, deprived beast you loved to see. 

With one quick flick of your wrist, the flat part of the crop came down on his left nipple and he gasped aloud. The contact wasn't very hard, truth be told; the two of you had discovered his erogenous zones were a lot more sensitive at times than other men you were with before. The serum really did affect everything - even the parts of his nervous system that dealt with sex and libido.

You repeated the action, watching the sculpted muscles of his abdomen clench momentarily. A couple more times later you switched to his right nipple, giving it the same treatment. By now, his breathing had quickened yet again, and you could almost hear his heart beating hard in his chest. 

Once you were satisfied with how receptive he was becoming you crawled onto the bed. You sat on his abdomen, facing away from him, a satisfied sound resonating from your throat as you looked down at his cock. The head was dark and you noticed the thick vein that traveled the underside. You ran a finger all along that vein, almost giggling at how much he squirmed beneath you. 

He whimpered when the contact was lost, only to cry out in both pleasure and surprise as you lightly smacked his shaft with the riding crop. You wiggled your hips excitedly, your core aching to have him inside you, but the best was yet to come. 

"Kitten.. please.." His voice was just above a whisper which wasn't good enough for you.

Again you brought the riding crop down on him, letting the contact linger as you trailed the flat end lower, towards his balls. Once again, a quiet "Please" could be heard from behind you. You did this a few more times, only stopping once he pleaded louder.

Without saying a word to him you hummed to yourself again as you set the riding crop on the bed. You swung your leg around just enough to reach the night stand on your side of the bed. You grabbed something from the drawer, but didn't let him see what it was as you returned to your previous position.

It was a small, pink vibrator that was about 3.5" in length and fit easily in the palm of your hand. You had used it with direct contact on his cock before, but you were going to try something different.

"Do you remember our safe word?" Your voice was questioning and reassuring. While you weren't telling him what was happening, you were hinting that you were trying something just a bit different.

"Yes.. of course, doll," he responded breathlessly after a couple moments. You looked back at him and smiled, glad to see he was still alert enough to understand the short check-in you had with him.

You pressed the small button that turned on the vibrator and continued to hum to hide the soft noise, at least for a few moments. You gently fondled his balls with your free hand, enjoying how he groaned as you squeezed them. Without giving away what you were up to, you lifted them slightly and placed the end of the vibrator beneath them, right against his perineum. 

Immediately, you were rewarded by him crying out and his body shifted beneath you, trying to move away from the sudden sensation. You quickly grabbed the toy back and turned around to gauge his reaction. 

His chest was heaving with breaths and he stared into nothingness for a few moments. A quick snap from your fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality. 

You smiled down at him, caressing his cheek. "Are we good? Use our safe word if you need to, Daddy." 

It took him a moment to respond and he gazed up at you. "I.. fuck, that was.." He almost laughed as he processed the shock that coursed through his body.

"Intense?" You giggled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. Once you made sure he was completely coherent you checked in again and licked your lips when he told you he was okay.

A couple minutes later you were sitting on your knees beside him, keeping the tip of the vibrator pressed against his perineum. His hips bucked as his back arched off the bed and he let out gasping moans. His feet kept shifting as he couldn't keep still as the vibrations went to his prostate. The chains of the handcuffs creaked as he writhed and again you were surprised at how he hadn't broke free yet.

It didn't take long for him to reach the edge again and you let the pressure linger for a few more seconds. As you took the toy away, you watched as his cock throbbed and twitched as if it had a mind of its own as his moans filled your ears. A decent amount of cum dribbled from the tip and pooled onto his lower abdomen. You grinned as you realized you made him cum without letting him experience a full orgasm. 

His body trembled with need and you could feel his rapid pulse when you touched his thigh. You scooted closer towards his head and threaded your fingers through his hair, waiting for him to come back to you. 

That's also when you noticed the handcuffs were broken and you chuckled quietly to yourself.

He muttered curses over and over, the words drawn out as his mind worked to gather his senses back. 

"I.. I.." You were patient, letting him catch his breath. "I need it.. I need you.. fuck, kitten.."

You smiled with pride. You made him desperate and needy; America's golden boy would do _anything_ for you at this moment if he could orgasm.

Lucky for him, you needed him too.


	3. You Are Mine (I Am Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give in and let Steve have what he wants: you,... and a complete orgasm.

"Look at you.." you mused as your eyes gazed down on his flushed body. 

Steve groaned as you pet his hair before reaching down to his stomach. With two fingers you scooped up some of his cum and stuck them in your mouth, moaning at his taste.

A light sheen of sweat could be seen on his body as you moved to straddle his groin. With a smirk you ground your pussy against his cock, feeling the vein pulse between your wet lips. Steve threw his head back on the pillow as he sucked in a shaky breath. 

"Fuck... please, doll.." His voice was higher pitched than usual and he looked at you with pleading eyes. "I need you _so bad_.. it aches so much.. need to cum."

"But Daddy... you just came," you teased. The look that flashed in his eyes sent a shiver through your body. 

"You know what I mean." You raised your eyebrows and smiled innocently. How could you say no when he looked so pretty beneath you?

"Okay Daddy.. you've been good for me." You rolled your hips against him again, moaning when he met your movements, his head almost penetrating your hole. 

Finally, you decided to quit teasing him. You crouched above him and grabbed his thick cock, guiding it to your waiting pussy. The two of you moaned in harmony, his louder than yours as your tight heat surrounded him. 

His hips sharply bucked upwards, driving him deeper, causing you to make a noise that was a half moan, half squeal. Slowly you began to bounce on his cock, watching as he relished in the pleasure. 

"Oh fuck yes.. love how your pussy squeezes my cock, baby girl.. such a good little cockslut."

You whimpered at his words and your walls clenched around him. You could feel some more wetness trickle down his shaft.

You leaned down to kiss him while rolling your hips in a circular motion, moaning into his mouth as you do. Your tongues battle for dominance and you pulled back to squeal as you felt a hand come down on your ass.

That's when you remembered he broke free earlier. The look in his eyes was of a fiery passion and you took a deep breath before smirking down at him. 

He smirked back and you gasped as he sat up and grabbed your ass, holding you down on his lap until his length was completely inside you. 

Shameless whines came from your throat as he ground his hips against yours. "Oh, Daddy... oh, yes..!" You grasped his hair tightly in your hands as you felt his teeth bite down on one of your erect nipples. The sensation sent a shock wave through your body and your walls pulsed around him.

Steve grunted, enjoying the hard tug you gave his hair as he teased your nipple with his tongue before sucking on it momentarily.

You sobbed as you climaxed without any warning. You were so worked up from teasing him for so long. He groaned against your breast. Despite how close he was earlier, his super soldier stamina hadn't reached its peak yet. However, you both knew it wouldn't be long. 

Your walls tightened as you rode out your orgasm, your hands holding his head against your chest while you bounced on his cock. 

With no previous indication he lifted you off of his lap and you whined when your wet hole was left to clench around nothing. Thankfully, he did not keep you wanting for long. 

Steve held you in his arms as he flipped you both, placing you onto the mattress beneath him. Before you had any chance to say a word, your thoughts were replaced by pleasure as he thrust inside you.

"Yes, Steve! Oh fuck me harder!" you called out as he began to fuck you senseless. You wrapped your arms around his waist and moaned while you raked your nails down his back. The sting of your nails only made him grunt and you became a babbling mess beneath him. 

"You. Are. Mine!" Each word was accompanied by a hard thrust as Steve spoke. He seemed to growl like an animal and you absolutely loved it.

"Yes, I am yours.. all yours.." Somehow you managed to utter those words; perhaps it was instinct because your entire being shook with the knowledge that you were his.

Your breathing hitched and you cried out with pleasure as you began to orgasm yet again. You lost control over your body and screamed as your thighs trembled around his waist. 

"Oh, doll.. fuck, you're squirting.." Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you barely acknowledged what he was saying. Tears streamed down your face from the intensity because it felt like it wouldn't stop. 

Moments later the movement of his hips became more erratic as he reached the end himself. With a gutteral moan he stilled as he came inside you, filling you up with his hot seed. Your moans echoed in his ears as you felt the warmth and you embraced the feeling. 

His body soon collapsed on top of yours and you felt his hot breaths on your stomach. 

"Fuck.." he groaned as he moved just enough to pull out of you. You could see how relaxed he was now while the two of you basked in the aftermath. His voice was audible enough just for you to make out what he was saying, "Thank you, doll.."

You smiled lovingly as you reached down and gently thread your fingers through his damp hair. "You're welcome, Stevie." As he fell asleep, you hummed a soft tune, smiling to yourself as you felt some of his cum dripping from your heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut! Hope you all enjoyed reading this. Feel free to tell me what you thought about it!

**Author's Note:**

> 3/18/2020  
> Figured I would split this one up into 2 parts.. it may even be 3. Had to get the first part down for now. Comments are appreciated! Stay tuned for part 2, whenever I post it. Hopefully there's no big grammatical mistakes.
> 
> 3/19/2020  
> Part 2 is up! Hope you guys enjoy. Got one more planned for this lil' filthy fic. Let me know what you think!
> 
> 3/20/2020  
> And.. done! Chapter 3 is just a tad shorter than the others, but I hope it was just as good.


End file.
